


Soulmarks: After

by Nocivenox, SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Soulmarks [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Protective Sans, Self Harm, Smol Reader, domestic abuse, past self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/pseuds/Nocivenox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: After learning that Sans was your Soulmate and getting away from Drew, your abusive ex, You decide to live with Skelebros and learn how to love your soulmate.





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try to make this fic after working with SkylerSkyHigh on the one-shot~
> 
> This one will be a fic that I indulge in whenever I feel like it, not like Live Again, which means that I am still on Semi-Hiatus.

After the bar incident, Sans had taken me to his home and introduced me to his little brother Papyrus. To say little was an understatement. He might be the younger brother, but he wasn’t _ little.  _ He was way taller than his brother and even taller than me. 

“HELLO HUMAN! WHO MIGHT YOU BE?” Papyrus said from the kitchen while he worked on a pot of food that smelled good. 

“This is (Y/N) (L/N), my soulmate paps. “ Sans held my hand as he told his brother about how he met me. 

Papyrus immediately dropped his ladle and ran up to me and picked me up. “OH MY GOSH! THAT IS WONDERFUL BROTHER! WELCOME TO OUR HOME!” He gave me a swinging hug and quickly let me down. “I MUST GIVE YOU A TOUR OF OUR LOVELY HOME!” 

“What about your pasta paps? I bet she will love it as a homecoming gift. You know your pasta is  _ impastable  _ not to love” Sans’ grin widened as Papyrus let out an unholy screech at the pun. I let out a series of giggles that reminded me of my high school days. 

“I would love to have some of your pasta Papyrus. “ I told him with a genuine smile on my face. I fixed my dress from the hug and felt a little self conscious. I hated wearing this stupid dress and it reminded me of the man that I left in the bar. Sans seemed to notice my downcast expression and put his hand on my back. 

“You okay there sweetheart?” He spoke with a worried look upon his face. 

“Yeah.. just I don’t really like wearing these types of outfits. I only wear these things for Drew..” I began to fiddle with the skirt of the dress a bit as I spoke. 

“Come on then, lets get you some clothes for the night. You can borrow some of mine and you can also take a shower.” He led you up to his room and had you wait outside as he found some clothes for you. After a few minutes, he came out with a grey shirt with the words “You Can’t Skele-Run from My Skele-puns” on it and black gym shorts. I laughed at the shirt once I took a good look at it. 

“Good one Sans. It looks so comfy.” 

“Thats me, I live for comfort. Now go and enjoy yourself. Take a bath or shower, whatever you want. Unfortunately I didn’t really plan for any guests tonight, so is it okay if you take the couch?” He scratched the back of his skull as small droplets of blue sweat gathered on his skull. 

I laughed. “Yeah it’s fine. I have slept in worse places.” After saying that, I went into the bathroom to have a nice warm bath. 

 

Once settled into the warm bath with bubbles around me, I let the day's events wash over me. Lifting my arm, I looked at the blue and yellow font that colored my arm with my soulmate’s name upon it. As I focused on it, it felt warm and slightly tingly. The scars that littered around it made a rock of pain settle into my stomach. Why did Drew push me to self harm to be _his?_ Why did he treat me like that? Why did he immediately assume that I was cheating on him because I had found my soulmate? I felt anger develope and smashed my arm back under the water. Drew was the cause of all my pain, all my _suffering._ I never had any friends because that bastard decided that he wanted me all to myself and I just let him. I just let him walk all over me. I let him _beat me_. Letting out a sigh, I slipped more into the bubbles that surrounded me. Feeling the depression start to creep into my being, I tried to think about something else. Or _Someone else._

Sans was someone breathtakingly new. I just met him, but he made me feel safe. When Drew jumped to attack me, I was so scared. I thought I was going to die just because I defied my ex. Yet, Sans was there. Sans protected me, even if I barely just found out that he was my soulmate. I felt a blush forming on my face just thinking about Sans. Was I falling too hard too fast? All he did was save me from my ex! I sighed bitterly and finished washing up. 

 

After about 10 minutes doing my nightly routine with my limited supplies, I walked downstairs with my hair in a bun to find Sans on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him. 

“You might want to turn your phone off sweetheart.” He said in a gruff tone. 

You looked at him questionly. “Why?” You asked as you grabbed your phone from the table that sat next to him. Flipping the lock button to the right, you were assaulted with 20 missed calls and a bunch of text messages. The lot of them were from Drew and the others peppered in were from vague friends that you made through your ex. Scanning them, your eyes widened. 

“He fucking didn’t. Why would he do that..?” Your voice came as harsh whisper. Drew had somehow coerced the little friends that you had into thinking that Sans had kidnapped you and were threatening you and him. 

“Don’t worry about it babe. He doesn’t know where we live. Tomorrow we will get your belongings and everything and be done with him okay?” He gently took the phone from my hand and put it on silent before putting it back onto the table. I was slightly trembling from rage or sadness. I didn’t really know which, but I knew that he was possibly going to do something like this. 

“What if he ends up finding out where we live?” I asked with small tears forming in my  eyes. 

“I will handle him sweetheart. He won’t hurt you anymore.” Sans’ eye light blinked with blue and yellow for a split second before he took my arm and traced his finger along his name. 

“Are these marks from him..?” Sans’ asked as he traced a faint self harm mark. 

“No.. I did to make him happy..” I took my arm back and held it close to my chest. 

“He’s such a bastard.. No wonder I felt pain..” He looked away for a moment before getting up. “I’m going to go to bed. Sleep tight there sweetheart. Paps wakes up pretty early so I don’t want to keep you up for longer than I have.” He left after ruffling the hair on my head. 

I took the pillow and blanket that was provided and got comfortable. I curled into a small ball and sighed. Hopefully this was the right decision. 


	2. authors note: pregnancy

so hello there! i hope yall have had a great christmas! im sorry for the hiatus that i took. i am currently writing the chapters as i can. 

as you can see with the title, I am currently pregnant. this is my first pregnancy and it is kicking my ass. so thats most of the reason why these chapters are taking me so long to write. im so sorry guys! my schedule is gonna be so sporatic but i WILL finish these stories! so hang tight and be patient for the next chapter okay? thank you for your understanding :)


	3. Thinking About Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Sans pov with what happened before he found the reader and a short scene the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: hey guys. It's me, Skyler. So I got permission from Nox to write this so here's chapter for you all to enjoy after waiting. Warning; mentions of self harm, abuse and Sans in pain. Read the tags.

Sans stared at the now sleeping human on his couch from the kitchen. He had a bottle of ketchup in his hands and it was late at night already. He couldn't sleep. Not after what happened today. 

His Soulmate. He met his Soulmate. He was...conflicted. Yes he is happy to find one but after the pain...he wasn't sure. At least now he has an answer. 

(Y/n) only did it to please his dick of a boyfriend. Not because she hated him like he assumed. Sans sighed softly and stared down at the table. The first time it happened....

Everyone had got out of the mountain that trapped everyone. Monsters were happy and humans were mostly accepting. Sans had just been sitting on the couch reading his favorite book while Papyrus cooked in the kitchen. 

Sans remembered how happy he was when he first got his mark. It was more joyful when it was in a Papyrus font. Since he has a brother who's speech is that font, and his name is Papyrus, it was safe to assume that his Soulmate has his personality. A personality he absolutely adored. 

Sans had so much hope for his Soulmate. So much hope. He already loved them before he even met them. He just couldn't wait to meet them. But now that the barrier is down and the Resets are over, he has an eternity to wait. 

Sans was idly reading his book and tracing the name on his bone when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his ribs. He jumped and looked down but he didn't see anything. He was about to rule it off as PTSD when it repeated, stronger. 

Sans cried out and gripped his ribs in pain. It felt like his ribs are being cut. A knife going down his bones and cutting him open. He could feel marrow dripping down but there's no marrow. No mark. Just that pain. 

It repeated again and again until he couldn't take anymore. He screamed out Papyrus' name, blue tears dotting his eye sockets. Papyrus ran to his side, confused and worried. Sans kept clutching his ribs trying to fend off the attacker that wasn't there. 

He begged his brother for help. To help him get rid of this pain. 

"papyrus..." he whimpered with tears falling down as he stared up at his brother weakly. "papyrus please...help me...please. it hurts."

Papyrus looked him over but found no evidence as Sans kept crying out in pain. He felt them, he felt the pain of knives going to town and cutting him to pieces but there's nothing there! What's happening to him?!

Papyrus looked down at him with pity. "I'M SORRY SANS. I CAN'T HELP YOU. IT'S-" Papyrus paused, unsure of what to say to ease his pained brother. "IT'S YOUR SOULMATE SANS."

"m-m-my Soulmate?" he asked dumbfounded. "w-what does this h-have to do with- aaaahhh! them?!" he cried out in the middle of his question from the sensation of another cut. 

"YOUR NAME ON THEIR ARM. YOUR NAME IS BEING HARMED SANS. IF YOUR NAME IS HARMED THEN....THEN YOU ARE HARMED." Papyrus explained looking pained at the helpless look on his brother. 

"w-what? but-? aaahhh!" Sans was confused. Didn't they want him as much as he wants them? Didn't they...love him? Or care about him at all?!

Papyrus pulled his brother into his arms, doing his best to comfort the skeleton as he cried in pain. He cried even after the pain ceased. He cried because his Soul hurt from the thought that his own Soulmate didn't want him. Papyrus tried to soothe the distressed skeleton as best he could but even he was worried. 

But Sans kept hoping that they still want him. That maybe someone else is hurting him and not his Soulmate. He kept to that moral even after multiple times it occurred. He still stuck on to that thought that his Soulmate- that this (Y/n) wants him. Even after months of pain. Even after months of heartache after each one. Even after each tear he cried. He held on to that thought. 

Papyrus had been supportive. Even he believed that Sans' Soulmate would never hurt him. He had held Sans through each one. He's been so patient with him and his Soulmate and they haven't even met them. Thankfully it stopped completely and suddenly. Replaced with a faint feeling of a soft touch. Like almost an apology. But even that was rare. 

At least the pain ended, Sans was grateful of. And now he knows the truth. Now he knows that (Y/n) and been pressured into self harm. Harming herself and him included just to please a boyfriend that treated her badly. 

Her boyfriend was an asshole. Even Papyrus agreed he was terrible after Sans told him what happened. Now (Y/n) is left alone with no one to turn to. Sans has to step up. 

A sense of determination filled him. If this Drew treated his Soulmate badly, then he's going to treat her like she's the fucking queen. 

Abuse victims often took multiple tries before they leave their abusers completely. Sans will make sure to help (Y/n) with this. He just hoped Drew didn't do too much harm that it is impossible to fix. He remembered how (Y/n) looked when Drew had hit her. Had yelled at her. Hell, she even flinched when Sans spoke to her for the first time. Sans wants her away from Drew and safe from harm. 

Tomorrow they are going to go to (Y/n)'s old home and take her belongings. She will stay here with him and Paps and heal. Maybe they can even go on a date if she's up for it. But for now, all that matters is helping (Y/n). 

And if Drew tries to stop them, then he's going to have a BAD TIME. 

~~~

I stirred awake at the stream of light through my eye lids. Other than an increase in tiredness, I felt the same ache I usually feel when I sleep on the couch. Fuck. Did Drew threw me out of the bedroom again? 

I really didn't want to wake up and face him so tried to pull the sheets over me as discreetly as possible. I can't alert him that I'm awake. 

Unfortunately that didn't work because I hears shuffling. I froze and tried to keep as still as possible. I'll be in so much trouble if he knows I'm awake. Just a little longer. A little longer of peace please. 

I tried not to flinch when a hand brushed through my hair but I did froze. It felt off. Hard but soft at the same time. And the touch was gentle, not rough like he normally does it. 

When the petting didn't stop I open my eyes and face the music. Instead I was face to face with a skeleton. 

At first I was surprised but then I remembered what happened. Sans- my Soulmate- smiled down at me with soft eyes. How can two dots be so soft and tender? And how come a hand made of bones be so much more softer than Drew's hand that is made of flesh?

"hey sweetheart." Sans greeted when he saw me awake. His hand stopped brushing through my hair. "you sleep okay?"

I looked away from his eyes and said in a small voice. "Yeah, I did."

Whether he saw through my lie or not he didn't make any indication. "okay. how about you go and take a shower first then join us for breakfast? we're going to take your stuff from your house today."

Oh, right. Today's the day I move in with them. While I am hesitant, I feel like it is the best course of action for now. I nodded and sat up, the blanket pooled at my legs. Sans pulled away completely and stood up. 

"good, i'll get some clothes for you to borrow while you get cleaned up okay sweetheart?" he smiled at me and I nodded. 

I wordlessly got out of the couch and went to the bathroom to the a shower. It's best I try to stay on his good side until I get back on my feet. He may be my Soulmate but I don't know him well enough to trust him. He may have gotten Drew to not hurt me but that could just be common courtesy or maybe he wants me to be his. I can't trust him too early. I made that mistake once. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice...I don't remember the rest. 

I took a short shower and dried myself when I spot some clean clothes on the sink. Sans must have put it there. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that says "bone to be bad" on it. 

I took a deep breath to calm myself and opened the door, ready to go downstairs and face the skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky; Hope you liked this and thanks for being patient with us! Please share some love in the comments for me and Nox!


	4. A conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna make the trip in a separate chapter because I know when some shit is gonna go down ;)  
> Hope you like this chapter! -Nox

Walking down the stairs, I hear plates being placed on a table and faint murmurs of the voice that I’m starting associate with my soulmate. Turning the corner to the kitchen, I see the skeleton brothers sitting at the table. 

“GOOD MORNING (Y/N)! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?” Papyrus’ loud voice made me flinch but I quickly hid it. Damn I really need to get used to his voice if this was the volume that he always used. 

“It was okay Papyrus. Much better than I’ve been having these past few nights.” I smiled softly at him as I walked over to the open seat. 

“Well hopefully you had  _ sweet _ dreams there sweetheart. We don't want you to have a  _ flop _ of a nightmare.” Sans spoke as I glanced to see pancakes neatly stacked in the middle of table. Toppings of all kinds were spread across the table and I couldn't help but giggle at the puns that he used. 

“I didn’t have nightmares, so that's a plus.” I took two pancakes and spread butter on them. After the butter melted I took a small can of sweetened condensed milk and poured it over my cakes, adding a small dollop of whipped cream as well. 

“OH GOOD! I GUESSED RIGHT! I HAVE NEVER HAD A USE FOR THAT CAN OF CONDENSED MILK SO I'M HAPPY THAT YOU ARE USING IT!”  Papyrus smiled at me as he added some honey to his own set of pancakes.

“Oh yeah I love sweetened condensed milk. My grandmother used to put this on my pancakes all the time when I was little, it stuck after that.” I smiled at the mention of my grandma and took a nice bite of my food. This was the first time that I have had this tiny delicacy in so many years. Drew always hated that I ate too many sweets, he went as far as banning them from the house because he said I would get fat. As I continued to eat, I didn't see that Sans had a look of sadness on his face. 

“Hey sweetheart? Are you okay?” His voice held concern as my forehead scrunched up in slight anger. 

At the question, I relaxed my face and looked down at my food. “Yeah..I’m okay. Just thinking about how Drew banned sweets in the house.” 

Papyrus gasped and looked at me. “WHY?” 

I hesitated and a frown came to my face. Should I really tell them? It's such a stupid thing and the reason was even more stupid. I sighed. I should really tell them because they will just keep asking if I don't.  “Drew thought that I would get diseases like Diabetes from eating too many sweets so I couldn't indulge in things that my grandmother used to make.” I didn’t add that Drew had also yelled at me, telling me that he didn't want a sick girlfriend because it was such a hassle to take care of me. 

“WELL NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE WE CAN MAKE THEM IF YOU WANT TO!” Papyrus put his gloved covered hand on mine and I looked into his hopeful eyelights. 

I smiled at him and nodded. “Sure Papyrus, I would love that.” I quickly finished my food and cleaned my plate because I am not a slob. 

“Well sweetheart, are you ready to go get your stuff?” Sans said as I finished cleaning up. 

I looked over at him with slight alarm and then quickly loosened up. 

“Yeah. Do you mind if I go in there by myself?” I asked with hesitation. I knew that it would be dangerous, but I really didn’t want there to be any more issues. 

“Is that really want you want sweetheart?” Sans asked with suspicion. 

“Yeah. He's probably already foaming at the mouth, but I can do damage control pretty nicely so it won't be that bad hopefully.” I shrugged and put my shoes on. 

“But sweetheart, did you forget what he did last night to you? Do you really want to go back to that?” Sans was tense and I couldn’t keep the wince from coming from my mouth. I remembered vividly the pain that had exploded in my cheek when Drew slapped me. I knew what he could do, how much pain he could cause. Yet, I also knew what he could be after that. I stood straight up and I looked my soulmate in the eye lights. 

“I understand where you're getting at, but you don’t know Drew. Hell you barely know  _ me.  _ But, Drew is a pretty decent guy after he abuses me. He tries to say sorry and doesn’t hurt me for a bit of time.” I knew I shouldn’t be defending him, but I’m pretty confident that he won’t try anything right now since I am not in his presence. Sans’ eyelights bore deep into mine as I stared at him. His smile slowly fell as he read something in my eyes. 

“If he won’t do anything… then I guess. But, if he does anything while you are in there..” Sans’ eye lights vanished and his voice grew deeper. “He will have a  _ Bad Time.. _ ” 

I involuntarily flinched and took a step back from Sans. I couldn’t help but feel a little fear. His voice already makes me sort of on edge, and now it's even worse. The many years of hearing anger gave me crippling anxiety when dealing with new people that have the same tendencies as my ex. I cowered into myself, bringing my arms to my chest and hunching over to protect myself. Sans’ whole demeanor changed as he saw what his threat did to me. His eyelights came back and they were filled with concern. He looked as though he wanted to reach out and comfort me, but thought otherwise. He turned to the door and opened it, letting the cool breeze in. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. Are you ready to go?” 

I took a moment to breathe. Sans  _ wasn’t  _ Drew. He wasn’t going to hurt me.  _ Or was he?  _ I shook my head. Why would someone who wanted to hurt me have genuine concern in their eyes? I was being stupid! 

“ Yea-” I cleared my throat when my voice came out high pitched. “Yeah, I’m ready. Lets go get my stuff.” 

_ Hopefully this trip wouldn’t end up terrible.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky; things will get worse. I can tell. XD. Well looks like Nox got it covered. But I have plans of my own. C: in any case, hope you like this one by Nox!


End file.
